A power steering unit is provided on a vehicle for powered assistance with steering of the vehicle. The power steering unit includes a steering shaft. The power steering unit is supported by a frame of the vehicle and the steering shaft is rotatably supported by a bearing that is pressed into, and supported by, a portion of the frame. The frame includes a stop portion located beneath the bearing. A steering arm is mounted to the steering shaft and is configured for selective contact with the stop portion to prevent over-rotation of the steering shaft.